Prince Charming
by CatieBella
Summary: When Bill can't calm down a crying Ginny, Ron knows just the trick! Featuring IckleWeasleykins!


I don't own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

Bill watched the lightning off in the distance. A few minutes later there was a low rumble of thunder. He sighed and turned back to the house, knowing it was going to be a long night.

Bill was in charge of the kids tonight. Dad was off on a raid, Mum had hauled seven year old Fred and George to St. Mungo's after they had somehow managed to turn themselves purple right before dinner. CHarlie was spending a week at his friend's house. That meant Bill was left to look after Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Not that bad, but he had wanted to work on his potions essay and with the storm coming, he knew he wasn't going to be able to do much of that. Still, it was worth a try.

Several minutes later, he was up in his room with his books spread around him when a horrible crash of thunder shook the entire house. "MUM-EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he heard Ginny wail from her room. Quickly Bill got up and jogged down the hall to comfort his baby sister. When he opened the door and Ginny saw it wasn't Mum, her head tipped back and another wail errupted, calling for her personal year-round protector. "ROOOOOOONNNNN!" Moments later there were feet pounding down the stairs and Bill knew that Ron hadn't really been sleeping.

The door flew open and five year old Ron jumped in, pushing Bill away. "Step aside, let a real man handle this," Ron said, walking over to Ginny's bed. She moved aside and Bill watched from the doorway as Ron climbed in.

"Tell me a story!" Ginny said eagerly, tears already forgotten.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ron asked.

"The story about the Prince!" Ginny squealed. Bill sat on the floor crossed legged. He remembered some mentions about Ron telling Ginny stories about a prince, but he had never heard the story or even what it was about.

Ron cleared his throat, trying to sound like their father did before he said something important, then started the story. "Once upon a time, there was a family of wizards. There was a Mummy Witch, a Daddy Wizard, and a little tiny baby boy wizard. This family had a secret, they were actually the Queen and King and the little baby was a Prince! Not too many people knew the family's secret but - "

Ginny cut him off. "Tell me what he looks like! I forget," she whined.

"Well, the Prince had hair as black as a moonless night and eyes green as...green as a pickled toad!" Ginny giggled at this description. Every time he told the story, Ron tried to think of something even greener than the last time. "Now where was I?"

"You were saying how not many people knew he was a prince!" Ginny said.

"Right. Not too many people knew the family's secret, they just thought they were ordinary wizard folk. But everybody loved them! They had so many friends that all their parties had to be outside in the biggest Quidditch pitch in all of England because that was the only place that would hold them. Not - "

He was cut off again. "Ron you lied! Not EVERYBODY liked the family!" Ginny pointed out.

"Relax, relax. I was just getting to that part. Not everybody liked the family. There was a very evil man who really didn't like anybody who absolutely hated this magical family. He wanted them dead. He wanted everybody that wasn't 100 totally wizard dead. He was an evil, evil man. The family knew that the evil man was out to get them and they went into hiding, but somehow, most likely because of his evilness, the evil man was able to find them. One night, he went into their house and he killed the King and then he went after the Prince. Right as he was about to kill the prince, the Queen jumped in the way to save the Prince's life and because she did that, when the evil man went to kill the Prince, the spell bounced off the tiny baby boy and hit the evil man, killing him and making the world a better place to live."

"Yay!" Ginny cheered. "What happens next? What happens next?"

"Merlin, Ginny, I tell you this story once a week! Do you really want to hear the rest?" Ron asked. He loved his little sister, but now he was beginning to get tired.

"Yes, yes!" she shouted.

"Okay, so the Prince killed the evil man. Then he went to live with Muggles." Ginny squealed, she loved stories about Muggles. "But this story isn't about them. The Muggles didn't know that he was a Prince, and he didn't even know he was a Prince! Worst thing of all, the Muggle kids that lived near him made fun of him for the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The scar was left from when the evil man had tried to kill him. After years and years of living with the Muggles, the Prince finally got to go to Hogwarts! He learned everything there is to know in the world at Hogwarts and he became not only the greatest Prince in the world, but the greatest wizard too!" Ron suddenly yawned. "Ginny, I'm getting tired can I shorten the end tonight?" He looked down at Ginny, who was just about to drift off to sleep. She nodded slowly. "And in the end, he married the most beautiful girl in the world, a princess with long long hair, the color of fire. The end." He too put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Ron," a half asleep Ginny murmured, "How'd he do it? How'd the Prince kill the evil man even though he was just a baby?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed, "I guess it was all because of love. Because everybody loved him so much."

"I love him too," Ginny said, right before falling asleep.

Bill looked at his two youngest siblings, almost jealous of the bond they had. He stood for a moment by the bed, wondering whether or not to bring Ron to his own room. He decided to leave him be and went back to his potions essay.

**Some Years Later**

"Mummm! I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Ginny whined.

Her mum turned back to look at her as she rushed through the train station. "Ginny dear, this isn't the time to be starting again. We're nearly late and then your brothers won't be able to get to school this year."

"Good," Ginny said under her breath. "It's not fair! Ron and I are only a year apart. We're so close it's like you have another set of twins!"

Her older brother Percy put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get to come next year," he said, not very reassuringly, but in a very big brother-like way. Right then they arrived at the barrier that would take them to Platform 9 3/4.

Her mum had just let the twins go through the barrier when a very lost looking little boy approached her.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Hello dear," her mum said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

Ginny turned to look at the little boys. He was quite small for his age and had dark, messy black hair and bright green eyes. Then she saw it, a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "It's him!" she breathed, but there was nobody close enough to hear.


End file.
